cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn of the Dead (1978)
Dawn of the Dead (1978) Director: George A. Romero Male Deaths * Ken Foree (Peter Washington) ending * John Amplas (Rico, 2nd Bandit/Zombie thrown over balcony) * Jim Baffico (Wooley, Maniacal SWAT Cop) * Jim Balawajder (Dead Yellow Shirt Zombie Lying Down on Escalator) * Ben Barenholtz (Cowboy Hat Zombie) * Dave Bartholomew (Long Haired Denim Shirted Zombie in Bikers' Battle) * Greg Besnak (Brown Haired Fu Manchu Mustachioed Zombie hit by Sledge) * Rik Billock (3-Piece Gray Suited Mall Zombie shot by Roger) * David Brant (Long Black Coat Zombie fighting Blades on balcony) * Roy Brown (Red Bearded Black Suit Coat Parking Lot Zombie shot by Roger) * Pasquale Buba (Serape Biker) * Tony Buba (Pedro, Sombrero Biker) * Mike Christopher (Hare Krishna Zombie) * Alexander Cook (Zombie) * Mark 'Whitey' Cooper (Long Haired Zombie) * John Cosgrove (Tall Bearded Zombie) * Lee Cummings (Bathing Suit Zombie) * David Emge (Stephen "Flyboy" Andrews) * Chet Flippo (Cowboy Zombie) * Roy Frumkes (1st Pie-In-Face Zombie) * Ron Gibson (Landlord Zombie in Basement) * Chuck Gordon (Mustachioed Plaid Shirted Zombie) * John Harrison (Screwdriver Zombie) * Jon Hayden (Mall Zombie shot by Roger) * C. Courtney Joyner (Zombie Wearing Eyeglasses) * Tom Kapusta (Motorcycle Raider) * Jim Krut (Helicopter Zombie) * Tommy LaFitte (Miguel The Zombie) * Lennie Lies (Machete Zombie) * Paul Macaluso (Afro Haired Puerto Rican Gang Member on Roof) * Nicholas Mastandrea (Gun Store Zombie) * Clayton McKinnon (Chris, 1st SWAT Cop) * Doug Mertz (Pie Zombie) * Robert V. Michelucci (Bearded Scope Zombie) * Bob Miller (Funeral Zombie Wearing Three-Piece Suit) * Jack Pappalardo (Bach's Arco Pitcairn Pitcher Zombie) * Tom Passavant (Teepee Zombie) * John Paul (Bald Plaid Shirt Zombie) * Gary Peabody (Foot Stump Zombie) * Donald Pollock (Parking Lot Zombie) * Scott H. Reiniger (Roger "Trooper" DeMarco) * John Rice (Jeff, 2nd SWAT Cop) * Donald Rubinstein (Parking Lot Zombie) * Robert Saunders (Parking Lot Zombie who Bites Roger) * Mike Savini (Boy Zombie) * Tom Savini (Blades/Mechanic Glass Zombie/Truck Zombie) * Marty Schiff (Charlie "Moonbaby", Blades' Sidekick) * Joe Shelby (Martinez, Bandit Leader) * Warner Shook (Security Guard Zombie) * Daniel Silk (Blonde Denim Shirt Zombie who attacks Roger in truck) * Bill Smith (Mall Zombie) * Taso N. Stavrakis (Sledge/Chestburst Zombie/Sailor Zombie/Fountain Zombie) * Rod Stouffer (Rod Tucker) * Nick Tallo (Jack, Seltzer Bottle Biker) * Ralph Tallo (Grey Suited Airport Zombie) * Larry Vaira (Mousey, Tommy Gun Biker in Sidecar) * Dick Zdinak (Zombie) Female Deaths * Gaylen Ross (Francine Parker) ending * Joey Baffico (Fingernails Zombie) * Renee Banks (Wild Haired Plaid Shirted Apartment Zombie) * Susan Cosgrove (3rd Crosshairs Zombie) * Nancy Friedman (Bandanna Girl Zombie) * Jeannie Jefferies (Glamour Girl Zombie) * Patti Kohl (Blonde Green Sweatered Zombie hit by Sledge / Blonde Balcony Zombie grabbed by Blades) * Sukey Raphael (Pie Zombie) * Donna Savini (Girl Zombie) * Sara Venable (Leotard Zombie) * Lori Griffith (Shorthaired Female Blue Sweater Zombie shot by Chickie) Gallery Rodstouffer.jpg|Rod Stouffer MV5BMjgwMDc0MTYtNDA3Zi00N2YwLTljOTAtOGIwYjdhNGFhMTNjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@. V1 .jpg|Paul Macaluso TEST one-0.JPG|Joe Shelby John Amplas (2).PNG|John Amplas #1 Jimbaffico.jpg|Jim Baffico MV5BMmYyYWE3ZDItNTU4Yy00ZjJiLWE5MTMtY2RjYjQzZmYzMzRkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Renee Banks Kills 7-11.JPG|Gary Peabody Miguel.JPG|Tommy LaFitte Johnrice.jpg|John Rice Black.JPG|Ron Gibson Kills 22-24.JPG|Ralph Tallo Helicopterzombie.jpg|Jim Krut Dawn-of-the-dead-1978-720p-largescreenshot2.jpg|Donna Savini and Mike Savini Dawnofthedead2.jpg|John Paul MV5BNDVjY2UyYzktOTBmNy00M2E4LWIzMjktZWNkMmQyMDk5YWEwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Barry Gress MV5BNzFlYmYwMTctZGY4YS00YWI1LTliMjItM2M4YjM2OWUxYzVkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Taso N. Stavrakis #1 MV5BYzQ3MjM2OWYtOWQxNy00OTY1LWJmYTMtZjhjNjYyMjlhM2FmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Jim Balawajder MV5BNDI5ODYxY2EtMTBmNS00ZmZkLWE2ZDktZTQ3ZjcxOWMxNWI3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Jon Hayden 54040-4472-1-.jpg|Jay Stover 151.jpg|Rik Billock Kills count 31-36.JPG|Warner Shook MV5BM2UyNGFlOTYtNDA5Mi00MmZiLWI5NzgtMTY4MWUyMjNiNzMzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|John Amplas #2 Dawn-Of-The-Dead-1978-Effects-002-1-.png|John Harrison Dawn-Of-The-Dead-1978-Weak-Girl-001-1-.png|Mike Christopher dead24.jpg|Taso N. Stavrakis #2 MV5BMjNkMzlmYjktNTYwZS00NzI0LWJmOGItMjg1MThmMjVlODNmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Daniel Silk Jeanniejefferies2.jpg|Jeannie Jefferies Dead08.jpg|Tom Savini #1 15377-4472.jpg|Tom Savini #2 MV5BYTVhM2JiMTAtOTNjOC00YWU2LWEzMTUtOWViZGI2OGIzNzZkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Roy Brown MV5BMmIzZDgyOWEtZDMwZi00Y2QwLWI1ZTMtZTZhYmU1NjYyMzMwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@. V1 .jpg|Donald Rubinstein dead23.jpg|Taso N. Stavrakis #3 188.jpg|Robert Saunders 74452-4472.jpg|Robert V. Michelucci Pink Mist.jpg|Susan Cosgrove Joeybaffico2.jpg|Joey Baffico Kills count 51-56-0.JPG|Nancy Friedman Dawnpic26-1-.jpg|Nicholas Mastandrea 74449-4472.jpg|Maxine Lapiduss MV5BMTRmYmE0YWYtZTRmZC00MDY3LTk5MDEtNGYxYTM4YWRkNzc1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Jack Pappalardo Scotthreiniger.jpg|Scott H. Reiniger MV5BMTMwN2FkNDgtNzJjMC00ZGI2LWExY2EtZWExNTk0MTE2MWM5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Lori Griffith 19622851 585588395163377 59867059512672256 n.jpg|Ben Barenholtz Kills count 57-62.JPG|Sara Venable Mist05a-1-.jpg|Tom Passavant Dead7.jpg|Roy Frumkes MV5BZDdkMWUzOWQtMjNiZi00N2JmLTk1MGUtODc2YjdkYzAwNDA0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@. V1 .jpg|Doug Mertz Dawnofthedeadpiefight-1-.png|Sukey Raphael MV5BYmE4MGRmY2UtNjU0MS00MjFmLWI4NWYtNThmYjk1ZWUxOWY2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|John Kiss Machete.jpg|Lennie Lies MV5BYzdmODhlNGQtNzI3YS00N2EzLWI1NmMtM2MxNzE1NTc4YTM1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Dave Bartholomew Kills.jpg|Sharon Ceccatti 19534285 147555992462125 3610784348686516224 n.jpg|Mark 'Whitey' Cooper 295.jpg|Bill Smith Hqdefault-3-.jpg|Lee Cummings Kills count 69-73.JPG|Nick Tallo MV5BMTEwMTM1MjktNmRmOC00NjM2LTk4NjktOTQ2NTAwN2E4NDA4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Alexander Cook MV5BMWZiYTkzM2MtM2U3YS00NGNiLTgxMDUtY2NiY2JkMGYxMDU2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Patti Kohl #1 MV5BNjNkZTg2YmMtNzIwMi00MDZhLWI0NzctNjdhYThmOWUwN2FkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|David Brant MV5BMDMxZDU0NzQtYzczZS00MzkwLTliNzYtZWE1MzU3OTI0NGJiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@. V1 .jpg|Patti Kohl #2 O0480027212952775580.jpg|Tom Savini #3 MV5BNzZjOTI2ZGMtMWQ0Ny00YTY0LTgyMTktN2U1NGQyMmMwM2JlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjE4Mzg2OTg@._V1_.jpg|Tom Kapusta Biker.JPG|Larry Vaira 20120128 2052316-1-.jpg|Pasquale Buba Mexican Biker.JPG|Tony Buba Biker ii.JPG|Marty Schiff Tasonstavrakis1.jpg|Taso N. Stavrakis #4 Dawnof the Dead 1978 cover5.jpg|Milt Thompson Davidemge.jpg|David Emge Category:Horror Category:1978 Films Category:Films directed by George A. Romero Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:End of the world Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Police Films Category:Military Films